Let this be our little secrets
by 35Rhums
Summary: Dicen que la vida necesita planes sólidos, pero la verdad es, que sólo necesita planes secretos. Ahora deja que este sea nuestro secreto, nadie debe saber que es lo que estamos sintiendo.  Colección de One-shots Faberrittana. Rated:M.
1. Q&R

**Let this be our little secret.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece a RIB y a FOX. WHATEVER!**

_**A/N: Mi placer culpable, lo admito… adoro a estas cuatro chicas, se ven tan bien juntas, que por qué conformarme con Brittana y Faberry si además puedo tener Pezberry, Quinntana, Quitt, Pieberry y miles de cosas más. Rated M and I REGRET NOTHING!**_

**Secreto número 1:**_ "El humo no me molesta tanto como lo había dicho." "Y tú no me molestas tanto como creías"_

Quinn Fabray, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con la cabeza en alto, sin embargo sus pensamientos se encontraban muy, muy lejos de allí. Su cabello rosa, su irónico tatuaje, su piercing en la nariz y esa extraña ropa, no eran más que una señal de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Rachel lo notaba, claro que sabía que algo no andaba bien, quisiera o no, conocía a esa chica demasiado bien. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que Quinn extrañaba a Beth… pero había algo más, algo que Rachel no podía descifrar por completo, la forma en que Quinn la miraba, era como si la devorara con la mirada, cada vez que Quinn observaba a Rachel hablar, lamía sus labios con despreocupación. Rachel mentiría si dijera que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza besar esos hermosos labios. Pero ahí se encontraba, parada debajo de las gradas, mirando como la joven del pelo rosa fumaba.

-_Quinn?-_ dijo con preocupación al ver como la chica encendía otro cigarro. La chica no contestó.-_Quinn, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-_ preguntó la morena.

-_No volveré al club Glee.-_ dijo rápidamente, sin mirarla.

-_Quinn…-_ intentó una vez más, con su voz llena de ternura. La joven del pelo rosa no pudo competir contra eso, esa tierna voz, le ganaba cualquier batalla. Así que se volteó tranquilamente.

-_Qué?-_ dijo mirando a la chica desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Volvió a lamer sus labios inconscientemente.-_ Sobre que quieres hablar, Berry?-_ dijo con frialdad, pero la verdad era, detestaba actuar así. La morena no respondió y se acercó un poco más a donde estaba Quinn.

-_Quiero hablar contigo sobre…-_ no pudo terminar la frase por que una ronca tos se apoderó de ella, Quinn sólo pudo levantar una ceja.-_ Sabes, fumar puede producirte un gran daño en las vías respiratorias.-_ dijo después de unos minutos.

_-Claro que lo sé…-_ dijo un poco molesta mientras se sentaba en el sofá que la entrenadora Sylvester le había dado.

-_Entonces por qué lo haces?-_ dijo Rachel sentándose junto a ella. La chica del pelo rosa la miró con extrañeza, hace cinco segundos Rachel se encontraba tosiendo junto a ella y ahora, la morena volvía a acercarse.

-_Creí que te molestaba el humo… es por eso que me senté.-_ dijo Quinn.-_ Para que no te llegara en el rostro._

_-Bueno, no me molesta demasiado… Ehm… no has respondido mi pregunta.-_ dijo Rachel mirando con ternura a Quinn, mientras la chica expulsaba el humo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la morena.

-_Me relaja… _

_-Te… te relaja?-_ preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

-_Si, algún problema con eso?-_ volvió a decir molesta, Rachel la miró con temor. Era realmente estúpida la forma en que trataba a Rachel, en verdad sentía algo especial por ella, no sabía por qué se ponía tan a la defensiva.

_-Está bien… es sólo que, encuentro curioso que algo tan lleno de toxinas te ayude a relajarte._

_-Nunca has probado el cigarro?-_ preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

-_No, nunca lo he hecho, mis padres dicen que es bastante dañino y si quiero ser una gran cantante, debo cuidar mis cuerdas vocales._

_-No es tan malo como piensas.-_ dijo aspirando por última vez, luego de eso lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó de inmediato. Rachel elevó sus hombros, y Quinn sin saber por qué, liberó el humo en la cara de Rachel. La joven morena volvió a toser.

-_En realidad el humo es bastante molesto…-_ dijo con una mueca.

-_Lo lamento, no sé por qué lo hice…-_ dijo nerviosa.

_-No te preocupes Quinn, sin embargo creo… creo que la técnica está equivocada…-_ dijo Rachel mirando al suelo.

-_A qué te refieres?-_ dijo Quinn confundida.

-_Tal vez, debería sentirlo en mi boca, en lugar de mi rostro…-_ dijo mirando con deseo los labios de Quinn.

-_Quieres uno?-_ preguntó Quinn sorprendida. Rachel sólo negó con la cabeza.

-_Quiero sentir el humo sólo en mi boca, no en mi rostro.-_ dijo con valentía, no perdería esta oportunidad, deseaba sentir los labios de esa chica tan locamente, que haría cualquier cosa.

-_ Está bien…-_ dijo Quinn sacando otro cigarro de la caja y poniéndolo lentamente sobre sus labios. Esta vez fue Rachel quien saboreo sus propios labios y de pronto el corazón de Quinn dio un brinco.

-_Ehm… qué debo hacer?-_ preguntó Rachel, mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre ellas. Quinn encendió el cigarro y con cuidado lanzó el humo lejos de Rachel.

-_Sólo… cierra tus ojos.-_ dijo Quinn nerviosa, mientras aspiraba el cigarro. Rachel obedeció de inmediato-_Y ahora abre un poco tu boca…-_ dijo Quinn, mientras sentía como el humo regresaba a su boca. Con nerviosismo se acercó a la pequeña morena, entre sus manos tomó el rostro de Rachel, y notó como la joven cantante se sonrojaba al sentir su respiración, con cuidado expulsó el humo dentro de la boca de Rachel. Sus labios se rozaron por un segundo y Quinn sintió ese deseo de quedarse así por siempre, pero rápidamente se separó y observó como Rachel aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, el simple roce de los labios de Quinn, la habían hecho más que feliz. Sin embargo, le había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo se encontraba más tenso que al principio y su cabeza sólo pensaba en lo que recién había ocurrido. Se olvidó por un momento del tóxico humo, pero luego de un momento sintió con un poco de desagrado como este viajaba hasta sus pulmones, y con rapidez lo expulsó. Una pequeña tos volvió a salir de su boca.

-_Y bien?-_ preguntó nerviosa Quinn.-_ Qué has sentido?_

_-Realmente… no… me relaje… nada…-_ dijo entrecortadamente debido a una pequeña carraspera en su garganta.

-_Tal vez deberías intentarlo tú sola ahora.-_ dijo acercándole el cigarro con cuidado.

-_O podríamos intentarlo una vez más… claro, si no te molesta.-_ dijo Rachel sonrojada.

-_Si eso es lo que quieres…-_ dijo Quinn mientras volvía a fumar y a guardar el humo en su boca. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Rachel la que se dirigió al encuentro de la boca de su acompañante. Quinn notó como la mirada de la morena cambiaba en un segundo, esos ojos cafés no reflejaban más que misterio, Quinn se preguntaba que cosas pasaban en la cabeza de la morena, por que esto no era normal, esto no estaba bien. De pronto Rachel tomó el cuello de la joven del cabello rosa y la acercó a su cara, Quinn por acondicionamiento ante tal movimiento, puso su mano sobre la cintura de Rachel.

La morena sonrió ante tal reacción y acercó sus labios a los de Quinn, la ex cheerleader sintió como el cuerpo de Rachel emanaba un calor diferente, no era sólo de cercanía, era algo más, era de deseo.

-_Espero que ahora resulte…-_ dijo Rachel con lujuria en sus palabras. Quinn se sonrojó pero rápidamente acercó a Rachel a su cuerpo y notó como la morena acercaba su boca a la suya. Con sutileza sopló el humo dentro de la boca de Rachel, y luego de unos segundos, sintió como el humo había desaparecido de su boca. Sonrió al notar como Rachel reaccionaba ante el extraño gas.

-_Qué tal ahora?-_ dijo Quinn sin moverse un centímetro, y en ese mismo instante Rachel unió sus labios salvajemente a los de ella, el humo huía por entre las comisuras de sus labios, Quinn sentía como su corazón latía a mil por minuto, mientras que Rachel notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar la temperatura. Quinn lanzó el cigarro, y la joven morena rodeó el cuello de Quinn entre sus brazos, y con cuidado mordió el labio inferior de la joven rubia. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca de Quinn debido al mordisco y Rachel supo que ese era el sonido más sexy que había escuchado en toda su vida. Si bien por un momento, Rachel era quien controlaba el ritmo del beso, la joven rubia cambió rápidamente los papeles. La lengua de Quinn acarició suavemente el labio inferior de Rachel y sus manos aprisionaron aún más la cintura de la joven morena. Sus lenguas parecían estar sincronizadas, la sensación era envolvente. Rachel no perdió más tiempo y esta vez sus manos arañaron suavemente la espalda de Quinn. La joven del pelo rosa se separó del beso para comenzar a besar la mandíbula de la pequeña morena, mientras sus manos jugaban con el inicio del sweater de Rachel.

-_Parece… que está… resultando…-_dijo entre suspiros Rachel, pero al parecer Quinn ya no recordaba la pregunta antes hecha, la rubia comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Rachel, y al igual que su boca, su mano también descendió hasta el inicio de la falda de la morena. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Rachel al sentir como la rubia acariciaba su muslo por debajo de su ropa. Quinn sintió que el calor entre ellas comenzaba a ser insoportable, así que con rapidez le quitó el sweater a la morena, dejándola sólo con su brasier, luego de eso volvió a besarla con pasión. Rachel atrajo a la rubia más hacia su cuerpo y Quinn quedó recostada sobre ella.

-_Oh Quinn…-_ gimió Rachel al sentir el peso de la otra chica sobre el suyo, además de la sensación de la boca de la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Quinn comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos de Rachel y la morena no pudo hacer más que arquear su espalda.-_ Quinn…-_gimió fuertemente. La rubia se quitó rápidamente su polera, y Rachel sonrió coquetamente al ver el torso de la chica. Con fuerza la acercó a su cuerpo y ambas chicas liberaron un suspiro al sentir la piel de la otra.

-_Rachel… no quiero forzarte a nada…-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada. Si bien, Quinn se moría de ganas de estar con Rachel, la respetaba con todas sus decisiones. La morena negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-_Por favor continúa…-_ dijo Rachel sin aliento. Quinn sólo pudo sonreír maliciosamente. Por encima del brasier, Quinn acarició una vez más los senos de Rachel, mientras mordía la clavícula de la joven morena ahora.-_ Oh Quinn… por favor… te necesito…_

_-Ah sí?-_ dijo besando el esternón de la chica. Sus manos ahora descendían hasta el cierre de su falda, y con picardía Quinn lamió el cuerpo de Rachel, desde el inicio de sus pechos, pasando por su cuello, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.-_ Me quieres dentro de ti, no es así?-_ preguntó junto al oído de Rachel.

-_Si… si…-_ dijo con desesperación. Quinn en ese momento acarició el interior de los muslos de Rachel, sólo para tentarla un poco más.

-_Mueres por que te toque, no?-_ preguntó Quinn. Rachel asintió rápidamente.-_No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto…-_ dijo de pronto, perdida en la sensación del momento. Rachel se sorprendió al oír sus palabras, pero no pudo comentar nada, ya que sintió como la mano de Quinn, se acercaba lentamente a su sexo.

_-Quinn por favor… deja de tentarme así…-_ dijo casi sin aliento. La joven del pelo rosa podía sentir cuán húmeda se encontraba la chica, sólo al tocar su ropa interior, decidió terminar esta tortura y con cuidado removió las pantaletas de la morena. Rachel sólo pudo liberar un gemido y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir los dedos de Quinn juguetear sobre su sexo. La rubia la besó una vez más, mientras sentía como la morena se volvía cada vez más y más sensible ante su tacto, su espalda arqueada, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fuertemente y sus uñas parecían incrustarse en su piel, no hacía más que excitarla.-_Quinn…-_ dijo desesperada y la rubia comprendió de inmediato. Con un sutil movimiento, introdujo un dedo dentro de Rachel, la morena gimió de inmediato, pero no era suficiente.-_ Más…-_ dijo sin aliento. Quinn la miró coquetamente e introdujo un segundo dedo, poco a poco comenzó a moverlos hasta que alcanzó una velocidad casi sobrehumana, Rachel no podía dejar de liberar esos sensuales gemidos y Quinn sentía como las paredes de Rachel comenzaban a temblar. Por otro lado, la morena sentía como su orgasmo se construía poco a poco.-_ Estoy tan cerca…-_ gimió. Quinn continuó sus rápidos movimientos y en unos cuántos segundos, Rachel alcanzó su clímax. El nombre de Quinn salió de sus labios como intensidad y por un momento, la rubia temió que fueran a oírla. Luego de unos minutos, Rachel se recompuso y miró tiernamente a la joven del cabello rosa.

-_Y bien… te ha relajado?-_ preguntó Quinn con picardía. Rachel no respondió, sólo buscó entre la ropa de Quinn, la cajetilla de cigarros, lentamente puso uno en su boca y miró atentamente a la joven rubia. Quinn tardó unos segundos en comprender, pero encendió con agilidad el cigarro que sostenía la joven morena entre sus labios.-_ Creí que no fumabas…_

_-Al parecer no soy la única con secretos…-_ dijo la morena mientras fumaba. Quinn sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja. Rachel sonrió coquetamente, y llenó su boca de humo una vez más y lo lanzó contra los labios de Quinn.-_Así que habías esperado por mucho tiempo esto?_

_-Supongo que estamos a mano…_

_-A qué te refieres?-_ preguntó Rachel.

-_Tú mentiste acerca del humo… yo mentí acerca de que no te soporto…-_ dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa.

_-Supongo que será nuestro secreto.-_ dijo Rachel tomando tiernamente la mano de la joven rubia.

_-Creo que es lo mejor._

_-Sin embargo, aún te debo algo.-_ dijo con picardía Rachel.


	2. S&R

**Secreto número 2: **_"Esto si es algo que podría hacer sobria." "Ah si?" _

La fiesta de Berry no era algo que la motivara demasiado, sólo en pensar que esta chica hablaba tantas cosas aburridas todos los días, la hacían imaginarse lo desastrosa que sería la fiesta. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, se enteraba que no habría alcohol y que sólo estarían los chicos del club Glee.

_-Britt, es necesario esto?-_ preguntó por teléfono mientras se miraba al espejo. Que fuera la fiesta de Manhands, no significaba que tenía que dejar de ser fabulosamente sexy, estaba usando un vestido azul con rayas negras, muy ceñido, cosa que hacía resaltar su hermosa figura.

-_Por favor San… será divertido.-_ dijo Brittany con alegría. La verdad es que Santana sabía que pasaría exactamente lo contrario, desde que Brittany salía con Artie, toda la diversión se había acabado. La rubia consideraba lo suyo con el chico muy serio, ni siquiera se besaban ya. No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba el toque delicado de Brittany, esas suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo y esos labios que la hacían suspirar… pero no. Ella estaba con Sam, Brittany estaba con Artie y todo estaba mal.

-_Crees que haya alcohol? Esto no es algo que pueda hacer sobria._

_-Lo pasarás bien, San… Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos.-_ dijo la chica colgando el teléfono.

La madre de la morena gritó que Sam ya se encontraba en la casa, para recogerla. Santana se miró al espejo una vez más, se puso brillo en los labios y lanzó un pequeño beso a su reflejo, mientras guiñaba coquetamente. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y vio a su novio, sonriente.

-_Lista?-_ dijo el chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Vamos…-_ dijo sin mucha alegría.

Ambos chicos subieron al auto y Santana sugirió que compraran alcohol, pero sólo recibió una mirada de temor del chico. Santana sólo volteó los ojos y miró el camino el resto del viaje. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Rachel, notaron la tranquilidad del lugar.

-_Ehm… podemos pensar en una coartada antes de entrar?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Cómo qué?_

_-No sé… reservaciones para cenar o algo así. No desperdiciaré mi viernes de esta manera._

_-Muy bien, serán reservaciones para el teatro.-_ dijo el chico. Santana sólo volteó los ojos una vez más. Tocaron la puerta y Rachel abrió de inmediato.

-_Bienvenidos a mi fiesta. Se ven muy bien chicos._

_-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.-_ dijo Santana mientras Sam la miraba enfadado. La pequeña morena llevaba una especie de vestido colonial de color verde agua… Santana sentía nauseas de sólo mirarlo.

-_Ehm… adelante.-_ dijo Rachel mientras entraba a la casa, los dos chicos la siguieron de cerca, observaban todo a su alredor.

-_Si esto lo hubiera organizado una persona diferente, podríamos tener una gran fiesta.-_ susurró Santana al chico.

-_Por favor Santana… sé amable.-_ dijo Sam. Santana sólo levantó una ceja.

En cuanto llegaron al sótano, Santana vio de inmediato a Brittany, tan hermosa como siempre, estaba usando unos shorts negros, una polera a rayas y una corbata. La morena sonrió con ternura y Brittany la imitó de inmediato y se acercó. Sam por otra parte se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Quinn. Santana no lo culpaba, el chico aún sentía cosas por la rubia, al igual que ella por Brittany.

-_Me alegro que vinieras San.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Santana sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

-_Hasta ahora, yo no me alegro mucho.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Tranquila, he escuchado que Puck convencerá a Rachel de abrir el bar de sus padres._

_-Espero que sea rápido, por que el sólo ver lo lastimera que es esta fiesta, me dan deseos de morir._

_-Vamos San, trata de divertirte.-_ dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de la morena y la llevaba a donde se encontraban los otros chicos.

Santana saludó sin ánimo y se sentó junto a Sam, mientras veía como Brittany y Artie se besaban. Trató de besar a su novio, pero este parecía muy distraído. De pronto escuchó como Rachel gritaba.

-_Que empiece la fiesta._

La morena miró asombrada como Puck sacaba varias botellas del bar de los padres de Rachel y con alegría se puso de pie. Se acercó lo más rápido posible al chico del mohawk y tomó la primera botella que encontró. Tequila.

La música empezó a aumentar, Santana rápidamente miró a Brittany, y ambas chicas se sonrieron. El tequila era su licor favorito, ya que cada vez que este aparecía, los body-shots con Brittany eran innegables. La morena notó como su amiga sonreía maliciosamente y sin perder tiempo, buscó los vasos, sal y limón. La rubia se acercó y sonrió al ver a su amiga tan alegre.

-_Que comience nuestro amado ritual.-_ dijo Santana feliz.

-_Que comience.-_ dijo Brittany mientras ponía un poco de sal entre su pulgar e índice. Santana de inmediato le sirvió un vaso. La rubia lamió la sal y tomó rápidamente el tequila, la morena le acercó el limón de inmediato y Brittany lo comió. Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron fuertemente y luego de eso, rió. Santana la imitó y ambas comenzaron a beber tequila por su cuenta.

-_Será momento de Body-shots ya?-_ preguntó Brittany luego de 7 vasos.

-_Creo que sí…-_ dijo la morena.

-_Muy bien, yo iré primero esta vez.-_ dijo Brittany mientras tomaba la sal. Santana levantó una ceja y acercó su cuerpo al de la rubia. Brittany echó un poco de sal en el cuello de la morena y Santana no pudo hacer más que reír. –_No te muevas demasiado que se caerá.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Tú sólo lame…-_ dijo riendo Santana. Brittany sonrió y lentamente pasó su lengua por sobre el cuello de la morena, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de los labios de Santana, pero Brittany no pudo oírlo ya que tomaba el shot de tequila rápidamente.

Desde otro lado, Rachel observaba todo con calma, le asombraba lo divertido que parecía beber. Pero en cuanto vio a Brittany y a Santana haciendo body-shots sintió como algo dentro de ella se encendía, sin dudarlo se acercó.

Brittany se encontraba acostada sobre una mesa, mientras Santana esparcía sal sobre su estómago desnudo. Un pequeño sonido se escapó de los labios de Rachel, al notar como la morena lamía el cuerpo de Brittany.

Santana miró de inmediato y Rachel no pudo hacer más que sonreír nerviosamente.

-_Se te perdió algo Berry?-_ preguntó molesta Santana. Brittany sólo pudo darle una mirada de incomprensión a la morena.

-_No… no se me ha extraviado nada.-_ dijo nerviosa,

-_Hey Brittany, jugaremos a la botella.-_ dijo Artie mientras se acercaba a su novia.-_ Ustedes jugarán?-_ preguntó el chico en sillas de ruedas.

-_No, Wheels.-_ dijo molesta al ver como todos habían interrumpido su rato con la rubia.

_-Está bien… qué hay de ti Rachel?_

_-Suena interesante…-_ dijo Rachel. Santana no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la actitud de la morena.-_ Jugaré.-_ Artie y Rachel se acercaron al resto de los chicos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, mientras que Brittany volvía a hablarle.

-_Anda San… tal vez tengamos suerte.-_ dijo guiñándole el ojo. La morena sintió de inmediato como su corazón brincaba, miró a la chica que estaba parada frente a ella, casi desnuda y sonrió con picardía. Brittany le ofreció su mano, Santana notó que su cuerpo era más pesado que antes, todo a su alrededor giraba lentamente, pero aceptó rápidamente y ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás

-_Muy bien, muy bien…-_ dijo Puck un poco borracho.-_ La primera vez un simple beso, segunda vez uno más profundo y la tercera vez…_

_-10 minutos en el armario.-_ dijo Tina alegre.

-_Sí, sí… gracias. Entonces 10 minutos en el armario.-_ repitió Puck. Todos parecieron aceptar las reglas y fue Quinn la primera que hizo girar la botella, esta giró y giró, hasta que se detuvo frente a Mike. El joven asiático sonrió y se acercó felizmente hacia Quinn, la joven rubia besó velozmente los labios de Mike y el chico volvió a tomar su puesto. Luego de eso, fue Rachel quien lanzó la botella y hubo un gran alboroto cuando esta se detuvo.

-_No puedo creerlo!-_ gritó Puck. Santana que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados debido al mareo, al oír el grito de Noah abrió sus ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la botella la apuntaba a ella.

-_Quién lanzó esto?-_ preguntó mareada.-_ Fuiste tú?-_ le preguntó a Brittany, ella negó con la cabeza.

-_Fue Rachel…-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida la morena.

-_Ehm… Santana está bien si no quieres hacerlo…_

_-No, no, no, esas no son las reglas.-_ dijo Puck.-_ bésense de inmediato.-_ dijo el chico. Santana sentía como el alcohol tenía control de su mente y sólo elevó sus hombros. Rachel con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo de la latina y besó tiernamente los labios de la chica.- _Sexy…-_ dijo Noah una vez más. Ambas chicas se separaron de inmediato.

-_Nada mal.-_ dijo Santana. Todos la observaron por un minuto.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo Rachel sonrojada.

-_Es mi turno ahora.-_ dijo Puck. Quien lanzó una vez más la botella, esta se detuvo frente a Brittany, y Santana de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear al chico. Por otro lado la joven rubia sólo sonrió y esperó que el chico se acercara. Las manos de Santana se empuñaron, y su corazón latió rápidamente sólo por los celos. El chico del mohawk se acercó a Brittany y besó sus labios lentamente, la morena por su parte contó cada segundo y sentía como su rabia iba consumiéndola, el beso duraba más de lo presupuestado.

-_Ehem…-_ Mercedes hizo ese ruido y ambos chicos se separaron. Sólo una mirada de odio salió de los ojos de Santana y antes de que Kurt pudiera lanzar la botella, se la arrebató y la lanzó ella.

-_Hey era mi turno!-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Créeme Ladylips, ellos quieren ver a alguien más sexy…-_ dijo Santana un poco ebria. La botella giró por unos segundos, hasta que Santana notó como se detenía lentamente, por un segundo la morena creyó que pararía frente a Brittany, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como la botella paraba frente a Rachel.- _Otra vez!-_ gritó sorprendida. La mayoría de los chicos gritaron al saber que era lo que iba a pasar. Santana miró de reojo a Brittany y se dio cuenta que a la rubia no parecía molestarle.

-_López, Berry… sorpréndanos.-_ volvió a comentar Puck.

Esta vez fue Santana la que debió acercarse a Rachel, prácticamente gateo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña judía y notó como esta lamía sus labios. Santana sólo pudo levantar una ceja, y sonreír coquetamente. Rachel por otro lado sintió como su corazón daba un brinco al ver la forma en que la latina la miraba. Santana se acercó y con una de sus manos tomó el rostro de Rachel, el ruido desapareció y la latina capturó entre sus labios, el labio inferior la judía.

-_Más!-_ gritó Sam. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico y comenzaron a gritar. Santana sabía que debía dar un buen espectáculo, claro que hubiera preferido hacer esto con Brittany, pero estaba demasiado ebria como para rechazarlo. La morena lamió con cuidado la comisura de los labios de Rachel, y la joven cantante se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Santana. Sin embargo aceptó gustosamente y profundizó el beso. Esta vez se sintieron aplausos y gritos, Rachel sentía como algo dentro de ella se incendiaba, Santana la besaba con tanta pasión, que la hacía desear que estuvieran solas.

-_Ya es suficiente…-_ dijo Kurt, recibiendo unas miradas de molestia. Santana tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de su actuar, con cuidado se separó de Rachel y la miró asombrada.

-_Wow chicas, eso fue… extraordinario.-_ dijo Sam. Santana se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño sin decir una palabra. Ya estando allí, enjuagó su cara y se sentó sobre el excusado, esperando que las vueltas que daba su cabeza se detuvieran. Estuvo ahí por unos 15 minutos y luego de eso volvió al lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos, la ebriedad ya estaba desapareciendo y ahora sólo quería mirar el juego. En cuanto apareció, Brittany sonrió y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Santana asintió, pero le dijo que no seguiría jugando.

-_Cómo es eso López!-_ dijo Puck, al escuchar lo que la morena había dicho.

-_Anda San… una última vez.-_ trató de convencerla Brittany.

-_Por ahora sólo observaré…-_ dijo Santana mirando a la rubia con ternura.

-_Por favor… sólo una última vez.-_ trató una vez más Brittany mientras le acercaba la botella. Santana se sentó una vez más y miró a su alrededor, sólo quedaban jugando Sam, Brittany, Artie, Rachel y Puck. Santana sonrió ante la posibilidad de besar a Brittany y llena de entusiasmo hizo girar la botella. Cómo podría ser tan difícil que Brittany fuera la elegida, la botella giraba: Puck…Artie…Sam…Brittany…Rachel. Dio una segunda vuelta y Santana contuvo su respiración, sólo deseaba besar a Brittany, no quería a nadie más, miró a su alrededor y notó a todos expectantes. La botella empezó a disminuir su ritmo y se detuvo entre Brittany y Rachel.

-_Rachel!-_ dijo Artie rápidamente.

-_Ha quedado en medio…-_ dijo Santana nerviosa.

-_Bueno…puedes besarme e irte con Rachel al armario…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Por mi está bien.-_ dijo Puck, Sam asintió con alegría. Santana no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, necesitaba besar los labios de Brittany desesperadamente.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo mirando de reojo a Rachel. La pequeña morena sólo sonrió lujuriosamente, al parecer ahora era Rachel la que había bebido de más. Santana no quiso admitirlo, pero la mirada de la joven cantante la excitó un poco.

_-Qué esperan!-_ dijo Puck ansioso.

-_Anda San…-_ dijo coquetamente Brittany, Santana sintió como una ola de adrenalina la llenaba, se acercó a la joven rubia con delicadeza, lamió sus propios labios antes de besar a Brittany y escuchó como Artie decía a lo lejos que sólo era un beso pequeño.-_Ignóralo…-_ susurró Brittany en los labios de Santana.

-_Eso planeaba…-_ dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a la rubia, con pasión unió sus labios y sin perder un segundo lamió el labio inferior de Brittany, la rubia abrió su boca de inmediato y ambas chicas se perdieron en la profundidad del beso. Rachel una vez más sintió ese cosquilleo en su estómago al ver como ambas chicas se besaban, recordó el beso que Santana le había dado y literalmente deseo ser Brittany.

-_Berry, vas a dejar que se besen? Es tu turno en el armario.-_ molestó Puck al ver la cara de Rachel.

Rachel miró a Puck y el chico le guiñó el ojo, la pequeña cantante, se acercó a ambas chicas y con cuidado lamió el cuello de Santana. La latina detuvo su beso con Brittany de inmediato y miró sorprendida a Rachel.

-_Es mi turno…-_ dijo la pequeña morena bastante borracha.

-_Claro… claro.-_ dijo Brittany de inmediato.-_ Lo lamento._

_-Qué gran espectáculo estamos teniendo hoy!-_ gritó Puck, mientras tomaba a Rachel del brazo y a Santana la ayudaba a levantarse. La latina miró con molestia al chico del mohawk.

-_No quiero seguir con esto…-_ dijo Santana.

_-San, esas son las reglas…-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Brittany tiene razón.-_ dijo Artie.

-_Muy bien, entonces acérquenme esa botella de tequila… esto no es algo que pueda hacer sobria.-_ dijo Santana mirando como Rachel entraba al armario. Puck le entregó la botella y cuando Santana se volteó para entrar, el chico la empujó fuertemente, Santana cayó sobre Rachel y Puck cerró la puerta con una carcajada.

-_Maldito Noah!-_ gritó Santana mientras se levantaba y trataba de abrir la puerta.-_Es obvio… está cerrada._

_-Es mejor así…-_ dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la latina.

-_Berry, estás tan ebria…-_ dijo Santana, pero debido a la oscuridad no sabía hacia que lado hablar. La latina de pronto sintió una respiración en el cuello y se volteó para enfrentar a la joven cantante.-_ Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Esto no es lo que se supone que debemos hacer…_

_-Créeme Berry, sé que te arrepentirás de esto. Estás demasiado borracha…-_ dijo Santana, pero al parecer sus palabras fueron en vano, ya que de pronto sintió como Rachel besaba su cuello con cuidado, mientras que sus manos rodeaban su cintura.-_Rachel… esto es enserio. _

_-Lo sé… pero verte besar a Brittany de esa forma me ha excitado tanto…-_ susurró Rachel al oído de la latina. Santana se sorprendió.-_No me crees?-_ habló una vez más Rachel.

-_Sé que somos jodidamente sexy… pero no pensé que podría gustarte ese tipo de acción._

_-Crees que no las he mirado toda la fiesta…-_ dijo Rachel mientras rodeaba el cuello de Santana con sus brazos.-_ La forma en que tu lengua recorría su cuello, su estómago…-_ La latina sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorría su columna.-_ No sabes como me gustaría sentir tu lengua, sobre mi…-_ continuó Rachel, que con cuidado lamió los labios de Santana. La morena se sorprendió ante el actuar de la cantante, pero creyó que podría ser bastante interesante. Con fuerza tomó la cintura de Rachel y la empujó contra la puerta del armario. Ambas chicas pudieron escuchar como Puck les decía que había perdido la llave.

-_De verdad te gustaría sentir mi lengua?-_ preguntó Santana con su voz llena de lujuria. Rachel asintió sin temor, y la latina sonrió con picardía.-_Te gustaría sentirla aquí?-_ dijo mientras lamía en cuello de Rachel. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la joven cantante.-_O acá?-_ la lengua de Santana viajó hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Rachel.

-_San…-_ suspiró una vez más Rachel y Santana rió. La latina dejó la botella de tequila a un lado y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar el costado de Rachel. La pequeña morena acercó el rostro de Santana al suyo y la besó desesperadamente. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso, pero Santana ganó la batalla, y ahora su lengua recorría la boca de Rachel con fuerza, podía sentir como pequeños suspiros llenaban la boca de la cantante. Sin perder tiempo, levantó la pierna de Rachel, haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran.

-_Oh San…-_ gimió Rachel al sentir a la latina.

-_Tenías que usar este maldito vestido, no es así…-_ dijo mientras volvía a recorrer el cuello de Rachel pero esta vez succionaba y mordía, lo que hacía que más gemidos salieran de la boca de la cantante.-_ Es demasiado largo…-_ dijo Santana mientras deslizaba su mano bajo este y acariciaba el muslo de Rachel.-_No me dejan ver tus hermosas piernas…-_ ahora la latina mordía la clavícula de la pequeña y Rachel sentía que el calor comenzaba a consumirla. Santana comenzó a poner más presión contra la cadera de Rachel y sintió como las uñas de esta arañaban su espalda.-_Te gusta, no es así?-_ dijo adquiriendo pequeños movimientos.

-_Sí, San… por favor no pares…-_ dijo desesperada. Santana con su mano izquierda capturó por sobre la ropa uno de los senos de Rachel y vio como arqueaba su espalda.

-_Que más quieres Rachel, con Brittany hemos hecho varias cosas…-_ dijo junto al oído de la chica, mientras que su mano se detenía en el trasero de Rachel. La cantante volvió a imaginarse a Santana y a Brittany juntas y no pudo evitar liberar otro gemido.

-_Tócame…-_ dijo desesperada Rachel. Santana volvió a recorrer el muslo de la cantante y se detuvo junto al sexo de esta.

-_No te molesta que te llame Britt…_-molestó Santana mientras comenzaba a mover su mano sobre las pantaletas de Rachel. La pequeña morena negó con la cabeza y Santana volvió a lamer su cuello, mientras continuaba sus movimientos con su mano.-_Oh Britt estás tan húmeda…-_ le dijo Santana oído. Rachel sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no podía creer que el hecho que Santana la llamara así, la excitaría tanto.

-_San… por favor…-_ gimió Rachel. Santana sonrió y deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior de Rachel. La morena notó como la cantante arqueaba su espalda y sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo.

-_Oh Britt…-_ gimió Santana junto al oído de Rachel y la morena sintió que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, Rachel gimió a centímetros de la boca de Santana y sintió como la latina comenzaba a jugar con su centro.

-_Por favor… Santana… te necesito…-_ dijo Rachel mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la latina.-_ Te necesito… dentro de mi.-_ gimió junto al oído de Santana. La morena no perdió más tiempo e introdujo dos dedos dentro de la cantante.-_ Oh San…-_ gimió Rachel, Santana comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Rachel y con la ayuda de su cadera hacía que sus embestidas fueran más profundas. Rachel mordió fuertemente el cuello de Santana, lo que hizo que la latina liberara un gemido.

-_Oh Rach…-_ gimió fuertemente. Rachel sintió como su orgasmo se construía dentro de ella, escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera de la boca de Santana, fue más de lo que podía soportar. Las embestidas de Santana se hacían cada vez más rápidas y Rachel no podía dejar de liberar esos pequeños gemidos. La latina sintió que la cantante estaba cerca de su clímax y se acercó a su oído.-_ Rachel… Britt jamás había gemido así…-_ dijo con su voz mucho más grave de lo normal, Rachel no pudo controlarse más y sintió como una onda electrizante recorría todo su cuerpo.

-_Oh… San…-_ gimió fuertemente mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Santana rodeó su cintura con una de sus manos, para que Rachel no se desvaneciera en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, la cantante besó salvajemente los labios de Santana. La latina respondió ante el beso con tranquilidad.-_Creí que solo podías hacer esto ebria…-_ dijo luego de unos minutos.

_-Pero nadie sabrá que no lo estaba…-_ dijo Santana separándose de Rachel y golpeando la puerta para que las dejaran salir. Rachel la miró extrañada.-_Igual esto es algo que podría hacer sobria…-_ dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir con cara de molestia.


	3. Q&S

**Secreto número 3: **_"Hasta que me dejaste estar a cargo" _

Quinn Fabray salía del camarín, por primera vez con su frente en alto, admitía que ese traje de cheerleader le daba esa fuerza o impunidad que nadie le pudo ofrecer antes. Adoraba como la gente salía de su camino para que ella pudiera pasar, adoraba como todos se volteaban para tener una segunda mirada, como todos la deseaban una vez más. Pero cómo había logrado volver a la cima? Muy simple, sólo tuvo que destruir a unos pocos, o en realidad sólo tuvo que destruir a una.

De pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo se estrellaba contra los casilleros, y rápidamente se volteó para ver a Santana llena de furia. Vio como la latina le gritaba con odio, y claro que le respondió con igual veneno. Santana la golpeó con fuerza en la cara, y Quinn decidió que no se saldría con la suya, la empujó fuertemente contra los casilleros, pero debía admitir que la morena era muy ágil, volvió a sentir el frío metal contra su espalda y sin pensar le jaló el pelo a la morena, un pequeño grito de dolor salió de la boca de Santana y antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar, se vio tirada en el suelo.

El profesor Schuester detuvo la pelea, sostuvo a Quinn entre sus brazos y la joven rubia notó como Santana se marchaba junto a Brittany. Con furia se deshizo del amarre del hombre y se marchó en dirección al baño.

-_Maldita perra.-_ dijo llena de odio, mientras se miraba al espejo y volvía a peinar su pelo.-_ Maldita perra.-_ era lo único que podía pensar Quinn, no tenía ninguna otra palabra para describir a Santana. La odiaba. Realmente odiaba todo acerca de Santana, la forma hipócrita en que le hablaba a los demás, como se burlaba de la gente, como manipulaba a sus amigos… en especial a Brittany. Odiaba todo acerca de Santana. Llena de furia salió del baño y se dirigió a su clase de español.

En cuanto entró al salón, la vio sentada junto a Brittany, mirando hipnotizadamente el cuaderno. Brittany le decía algunas cosas que obviamente Quinn no podía oír. El parlante de la escuela sonó fuertemente.

-_Quinn Fabray y Santana López, a la oficina del director inmediatamente.-_ el ruido acabó de inmediato, para ser remplazado con pequeños "oh" de los demás estudiantes. Ambas chicas se pararon sin muchas ganas y salieron de la sala de clases.

-_De seguro nos expulsan.-_ dijo Quinn molesta, pero Santana no respondió. La rubia la miró con curiosidad.-_ En verdad no tienes nada que decir!_

_-No! No tengo nada que decir!-_ dijo furiosa.

-_No me vengas a hablar así, todo esto es tu culpa!-_ dijo molesta Quinn.

-_Claro… todo es mi puta culpa!-_ dijo enardecida Santana, mientras caminaba más rápido y llegaba a la oficina del director.

-_Señorita López, Señorita Fabray, creo que saben por qué están aquí.-_ dijo el director seriamente. Ambas chicas se sentaron de inmediato.

-_Claro que lo sabemos…-_ dijo de inmediato Quinn.

-_Entonces señorita Fabray, supongo que no le sorprenderá el castigo que se les otorgará, o me equivoco.-_ la joven rubia negó con la cabeza.-_ Qué hay de usted señorita López?-_ la joven morena levantó la cabeza y miró con calma al hombre. Sólo se limitó a elevar los hombros.-_ Muy bien, suspensión por 3 días. _

_-3 días!-_dijo Quinn molesta.

-_Quiere aumentarlo a 1 semana? _

_-Claro que no, pero fue ella quien comenzó todo!-_ dijo fuera de sí la joven rubia.

-_Me dirá señorita Fabray que usted no respondió físicamente?_

_-Si… si lo hice, pero ella inició todo._

_-No me interesa, suspensión 3 días y hoy castigadas. _

_-Puedo retirarme ya?-_dijo Santana con molestia. El hombre se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Santana, siempre pensó que sería la morena, la que reaccionaría enardecida.

-_Claro, ambas pueden retirarse.-_ dijo el director, y ambas chicas salieron de la oficina.

-_Qué diablos pasa contigo López!-_ gritó molesta Quinn.

-_Déjame en paz, Fabray…_

_-Haz dejado que nos suspendan por 3 días, que dirán tus padres, ah?_

_-Cállate quieres. Cállate y déjame en paz.-_ dijo Santana mientras se alejaba de Quinn para ir al baño.

El día había pasado demasiado lento para el gusto de Quinn, y realmente no se podía sacar de la cabeza todo lo que Santana le había dicho, algo no estaba bien con la morena, cómo se había rendido tan rápido?

En cuanto se dirigió al salón de detención, notó como la morena ya se encontraba sentada en el último banco. Quinn no sabía por qué pero sintió que debía averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a la morena, así que se sentó junto a ella. Notó como Santana volteaba sus ojos, y no supo porque le había dolido tanto.

-_Fabray, López… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí vigilándolas.-_ dijo la maestra de álgebra.-_ Se quedarán aquí 2 horas. Ahora entréguenme sus celulares.-_ dijo la mujer y ambas chicas obedecieron.-_ Muy bien… compórtense.-_ dijo mientras salía del salón.

-_Me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede?-_ preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

-_Vas a seguir con eso Fabray!-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_Claro que seguiré, no has dicho ninguna palabra para que no nos castigaran. _

_-Pero si tú las has dicho todas, no?-_ dijo la morena mirando fijamente a Quinn. La joven rubia pudo notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas empañaban los ojos cafés de Santana.

-_Resulta que ahora es mi culpa!-_ dijo Quinn ignorando lo que había visto.

-_Claro que es tu maldita culpa Fabray!-_ dijo golpeando la mesa, mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

-_No me vengas con eso López, tú me golpeaste primero.-_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

-_Fuiste tú quien habló con Sue acerca de mi cirugía, no? No podías dejarme estar en la puta cima! _

_-Tú me lo arrebataste, me arrebataste la capitanía!_

_-No Fabray, tú la perdiste en el momento en que te metiste con Puck y quedaste embarazada. Supongo que la palabra condón no está en tu vocabulario!-_ le gritó con fuerza.

_-Eres una maldita perra.-_ dijo Quinn mirando con rabia a Santana.

-_Claro, siempre soy yo la perra… tú cometes un error y todo el mundo te perdona no es así! _

_-Tú no sabes lo que yo he pasado.-_ dijo Quinn al oír las palabras de Santana.-_ No sabes nada sobre mi._

_-No Fabray, tú no sabes nada sobre mi.-_ dijo Santana acercándose más a Quinn. La morena sentía su respiración demasiado agitada, pero en verdad no sabía si era por la rabia que sentía, o en realidad toda esta discusión la excitaba.

-_Y que es lo que debería saber!-_ dijo molesta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.-_ Lo sabía, sabía que jugarías a hacerte la víctima. Te has operado para acostarte con más chicos, no es así!-_ dijo con su voz llena de veneno. Santana no pudo soportarlo más y golpeó a Quinn. La joven rubia luego del golpe, tocó su cara y miró enfurecida a la morena.-_Eres una maldi…-_ esta vez no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la morena sujetó firmemente su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Quinn. La rubia cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía a mil. Sin saber por qué Quinn rodeó la cintura de la morena, prácticamente perdida en la sensación de los labios de Santana. La morena separó sus labios, para capturar entre los suyos los de Quinn, las manos de Santana se movieron hasta el cuello de la rubia y botando casi todo a su paso empujó a la chica contra la pared.

Quinn sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y no pudo hacer más que liberar un pequeño quejido. Santana se separó de inmediato.

-_Lo… lo lamento.-_ dijo Santana casi sin aliento, pero aún llena de rabia.-_ Lamento que seas una maldita puta.-_ dijo poniendo sus manos en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Quinn, mientras acercaba lentamente su cabeza a la de la cheerleader. Quinn podía sentir el como el aliento de Santana se mezclaba con el de ella, no quería admitirlo pero deseaba que la morena la besara una vez más, pero sabría que Santana sólo jugaría con ella.

-_Si yo soy una puta… qué queda para ti!-_ dijo Quinn con su voz entrecortada, mientras acercaba sus caderas a las de Santana.

-_Mírate, muriendo por que te bese de nuevo…-_ dijo Santana mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Quinn.-_ Acéptalo… quieres que te bese otra vez.-_ Quinn no dijo nada, sin embargo tomó a Santana por la cintura y la volteó, dejándola a ella contra la pared.

-_Siempre estarás bajo mi… soy mejor que tú. Siempre será así…-_susurró Quinn junto a los labios de Santana. La morena lamió sus labios.

-_Crees que me han quedado bien?-_ dijo tomando las manos de la rubia y poniéndolas sobre sus pechos. Quinn no pudo evitar liberar un suspiro, lo que hizo que Santana sonriera con malicia. La morena liberó las manos de la rubia, que claramente no se movieron del lugar en donde estaban, y recorrió el cuello de la rubia. Santana lamió los labios de Quinn esta vez y sintió como la presión sobre sus pechos aumentaba, Quinn la miró con una sonrisa e impacientemente besó los labios de la morena. El beso ya no era más que dientes y lengua, ninguna de las dos parecía encontrar el lado romántico de esta situación, la rubia acariciaba despreocupadamente el torso de Santana, mientras que la morena sentía que pequeños temblores invadían su cuerpo. Pero esta vez, Santana le enseñaría a Quinn, le enseñaría que habían cosas que en que ella siempre sería la mejor. Santana acercó fuertemente su cuerpo al de Quinn y notó como la rubia liberaba un pequeño gemido dentro de su boca. Con fuerza, empezó a empujar a Quinn hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-_Sácate esto…-_ dijo Quinn demandantemente mientras tomaba la parte superior del uniforme de Santana. De pronto sintió el escritorio tras sus piernas y trató de no caer sobre este. Santana la ignoró, en vez de eso, comenzó de besar fuertemente el cuello de la rubia.-_No se te… ocurra… dejarme marcas…-_ dijo con su voz entre cortada. Santana mordió fuertemente el cuello de Quinn y la rubia sólo pudo liberar un fuerte gemido. -_Eres una perra…_

_-Yo no soy la que está gimiendo.-_ dijo luego de comenzar a succionar el cuello de la chica, cosa que le dejó un gran hematoma. Santana escuchó como Quinn liberaba otro gemido y rápidamente la sentó sobre el escritorio. La rubia abrazó el cuello de Santana y la morena unió su cadera a la de la rubia.

-_San… Maldición…-_ gimió Quinn al sentir el peso de las caderas de la chica contra las de ella. Santana volvió a sonreír.

-_Si te vieras… desesperada por que te toque.-_ dijo acariciando el costado de la cheerleader.

-_No es como si no… Mhm… oh… maldición…-_ gimió al sentir como la morena comenzaba a mover sus caderas.- _No te atrevas a parar… Oh San…_

_-No creo que estés en condiciones de dar órdenes…-_dijo Santana mientras su mano ahora se deslizaba bajo la falda de Quinn, la rubia volvió a besar a Santana, su lengua ingresó sin previo aviso a la boca de la morena, y Santana rasguñó fuertemente los muslos de la rubia. Quinn sintió el dolor en sus piernas, mordió el labio inferior de Santana, para hacerla pagar, sin embargo sólo una carcajada escapó de la boca de Santana.-_ Crees que con eso me harás enojar…_

_-No será necesario… estar todos los días en el final de la pirámide te hará enojar lo suficiente…-_ dijo con veneno en su voz. Santana sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella. Y si previo aviso retiró las pantaletas de Quinn, pero la rubia solo sonrió burlescamente, sabía que si hacía enojar a Santana, la morena le daría un increíble orgasmo. La mano de Santana acarició bruscamente su sexo y Quinn sintió que podría haber sido una mala idea, pero al mismo tiempo esto la excitaba demasiado.

-_Estás empapada no es así?-_ dijo molesta la morena al sentir el centro de Quinn.-_ Bueno… vas a tener que pedirme que me detenga, cuando comience con esto._

_-Sé… que te… gusta que te… dé órdenes.-_ gimió Quinn al sentir como los dedos de Santana comenzaban a jugar con su clítoris. Santana se molestó aún más y la velocidad de su roce aumentó.-_Oh San…-_ gimió al sentir que su cuerpo se acercaba a su clímax. Santana intoxicada por la rabia introdujo dos dedos dentro de Quinn y comenzó a moverlos a un ritmo casi animal. Sentía como Quinn enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y no podía evitar sonreír._-San… Oh San… por favor…más despacio.-_ La morena sentía como las paredes de Quinn se contraían contra sus dedos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, le enseñaría a que no debía meterse con ella. Quinn sentía como su orgasmo se construía dentro de ella, sentía como Santana poco a poco comenzaba a volverla loca.

-_Te gusta no es así!-_ susurró en su oído Santana.

-_Estoy tan cerca… San…-_ gimió Quinn.

-_Quién hubiera pensado, que te gustaría así de rudo.-_ rió junto al oído de Quinn.

-_Oh San…-_ gimió fuertemente al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Pero Santana siguió con sus movimientos, mientras que Quinn tenía su orgasmo.-_San… detente…-_ gimió fuertemente.

-_No te escucho…-_ volvió a decir Santana junto a su oído, mientras sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Quinn.

-_Det… detente… po… por favor._

_-Admite que soy mejor que tú… dilo.-_ dijo Santana mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Quinn una vez más.

-_Eres… eres la mejor…_

_-No es lo que quiero oír Fabray.-_ Quinn no podía resistirlo más, sentía como su cuerpo iba a explotar.

-_Er…eres… mejor que yo…-_ gimió fuertemente y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba derrumbarse sobre el de Santana. La morena comenzó a bajar la velocidad de sus embestidas y sintió como nuevamente Quinn alcanzaba su clímax, junto a un gran gemido. Santana abrazó fuertemente a la joven rubia, sintió como su rabia desaparecía y que Quinn ya estaba más calmada. Se separó con temor y no quiso mirar a la joven rubia a los ojos.

Santana sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas, sabía que ella nunca sería mejor que Quinn Fabray, así que sólo se alejó. Quinn sin embargo alcanzó a tomar la mano de su amiga y Santana se volteó rápidamente.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo Quinn aún sonrojada.

-_Está bien… Tienes razón, eres mejor que yo.-_ dijo Santana soltándose del amarre de Quinn.-_ Y si soy una especie de perra…_

-_No es verdad... Eres genial… nunca debí haberte delatado… Supongo que estaba celosa de que tuvieras todas las cosas que yo deseaba._

_-Las obtuve por un error tuyo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Y yo por que te delaté… Si quieres le diré a Sue que vuelvas a ser capitana._

-_No es necesario, hoy ya me dejaste estar a cargo.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-_Debo admitir que me ha gustado que estés a cargo… pero si se lo cuentas a alguien…_

_-De qué hablas Fabray.-_ dijo molesta y Quinn por un minuto se sorprendió. Pero la morena se acercó una vez más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego de eso se marchó.


	4. B&S

**A/N: Al fin actualicé, si lo lamento, he estado corta de inspiración. Bueno, tengo que agradecerle a ella, que me ayudó a encontrar las palabras que había perdido, sabes que te quiero demasiado. aksdjaskdjasd ya, espero que les guste el capítulo! Saludos, Nati.**

-_San! Soy una estúpida, jamás podré aprobar este examen.-_ dijo Brittany con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. Ya habían estado estudiando por varias horas y ambas chicas estaban cansadas, sin embargo Santana velozmente negó con su cabeza y se sentó junto a ella.

-_Britt, no digas eso, no eres una estúpida.-_ dijo la morena tomando la mano de su novia con delicadeza.

-_Pero San… no hay forma de que pase este examen soy demasiado to…-_ el carraspeo de su novia la detuvo.-_Qué pasa si no lo logro…-_ dijo Brittany con su voz entre cortada.

-_Amor, lo lograrás, yo confío en ti…-_ dijo con ternura, pero los ojos azules de su novia no parecían querer mirarla.-_ Mírame.-_ rogó Santana, mientras acariciaba el mentón de Brittany y la forzaba a mirarla.

-_Me seguirás amando cuándo estés en la universidad, San?-_dijo con tristeza Brittany. Santana sintió que un frío viento invadía su pecho, la tristeza llegó a su corazón, pero en su mente, en sus planes, Brittany estaría junto a ella, no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Así que sólo acercó sus labios a los de Brittany, y antes de que el impulso de besarla se apoderada de ella, le habló.

-_Te amo Brittany, no hay distancia en este planeta que haga desaparecer esto…-_ dijo Santana mientras sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza el cuello de su novia.-_ Te amo, y siempre lo haré, Britt.-_ dijo antes de que sus labios se conectaran con los de Brittany, antes que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Sintió como su novia, rodeaba su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso, sus labios parecían derretirse en los de Brittany, lenta y profundamente se fue sumergiendo en el beso, de pronto Brittany la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó sobre ella, Santana sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de volver a hablar.-_ Debemos seguir estudiando…-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-_San, hemos estudiado toda la tarde… relajémonos un momento.-_ luego de esa frase, la joven rubia besó desesperadamente el cuello de Santana, un suspiro salió de los labios de la morena, que a pesar de luchar contra aquello, no pudo vencerlo, su cuerpo pareció temblar y su mente velozmente olvidó el estudio.-_ Si no me marcho contigo…-_ dijo Brittany junto al oído de su novia, con su voz más ronca de lo normal.-_ te daré algo que jamás podrás olvidar…-_ dijo mordiendo con lujuria el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia. Santana antes estas palabras miró fijamente a Brittany, peinó con cuidado el cabello rubio de su mejor amiga y velozmente besó sus labios.

-_Te irás conmigo Brittany, te irás conmigo y seremos felices, amor.-_ dijo Santana abrazando a su novia.- _Te amo, y no te dejaré en este estúpido pueblo…_

_-Te amo, San.-_ dijo Brittany besando los labios de su novia una vez más, Santana abrazó el cuello de la joven rubia y profundizó el beso con calma, los labios de Brittany aprisionaron los de Santana y la morena con cariño comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su novia. Sin perder tiempo, las manos de Brittany se comenzaron a sumergir en la ropa de Santana, la rubia adoraba el traje de porrista, todo era más accesible, pensaba, sus manos encontraron la tibia y suave piel de la espalda de su novia y con cariño la recorrió. Santana profundizó el beso y sin temor lamió los labios de Brittany, la rubia sonrió y esperó que la morena recorriera su boca con su caliente lengua, lo cual no tardó en suceder. Santana recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Brittany, mientras que ahora la rubia se entretenía en recorrer las piernas de su novia, pequeños gemidos viajaban de la boca de la morena hacia la boca de Brittany y el calor entre sus cuerpos parecía aumentar.

Santana comenzó a besar la mandíbula y el cuello de Brittany, para luego lamerlos, la morena no podía evitar recorrer cada espacio de la piel color crema de su novia, era completamente adicta a ella. Con maldad mordió fuertemente el cuello de su novia y Brittany liberó un gemido.

-_Lo siento amor…-_ susurró con malicia Santana, y comenzó a besar una vez más el cuello de su novia, para luego quitarle la parte superior de su uniforme a Brittany. La morena sólo pudo mirar con deseo a su novia, la amaba, amaba cada lugar del cuerpo de Brittany, así que con lujuria comenzó a besar la clavícula de la joven rubia, mientras que sutilmente la empujaba sobre la cama.

Brittany velozmente le quitó la parte del uniforme superior del uniforme a Santana antes de que su espalda tocara la cama, luego de eso, las manos ansiosas de la morena recorrieron el estómago plano de Brittany, dibujando líneas sin sentido mientras que su boca se entretenía en lamer, besar y morder la clavícula de Brittany. Las manos tibias de la joven rubia comenzaron a recorrer las piernas de Santana una vez más, deslizándose bajo la falda de la morena, ocasionalmente dejando algunos rasguños. Santana por otra parte besaba el pecho de Brittany hasta detenerse en el valle de sus senos, con lentitud se separó de la piel de su novia y la joven rubia comprendió de inmediato, arqueó un poco su espalda, para que Santana pudiera quitarle su brasier. Esos segundos que parecieron eternos fueron recompensados cuando Brittany sintió los labios de Santana en sus pechos, la lengua de la morena jugaba con el pezón izquierdo de la rubia, mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba el pecho derecho de Brittany.

-_Ah Saaan…-_ gimió fuertemente Brittany, Santana sólo sonrió y continuó con sus dulces juegos, sabía que a su novia le encantaba que jugaran con ella. Las manos de Brittany desabrocharon rápidamente el brasier de su novia y casi con desesperación masajearon los senos de la joven morena.

-_Oh Britt…- _gimió esta vez Santana, la joven rubia se enderezó para volver a su posición original, y luego de eso besó los senos de Santana.-_ Ah Britt…-_ las caderas de la morena comenzaron a buscar el roce desesperadamente, sus movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás comenzaban a volver loca a Brittany. Las manos de la joven rubia sujetaron las caderas de su novia y la presionaron contra las suyas y Santana aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-_No pares San… te amo…-_ gimió desesperadamente Brittany. Santana ya fuera de control, volvió a empujar a la joven rubia contra la cama y con desesperación le quitó la falda y la ropa interior.

-_Eres mía Britt… sólo mía…-_ dijo antes de besarla con pasión mientras que continuaba con sus movimientos, solo para tentar a su novia un poco más.

-_Sólo… tuya amor…-_ dijo sin aliento Brittany. Santana sonrió y comenzó a recorrer una vez más el estómago de la joven rubia.-_ San, por favor…-_ gimió fuertemente, pero Santana la ignoró, la mano de Brittany desesperadamente tomó la de su novia y la guió a su sexo.-_ Deja de tentarme… te necesito ahora…-_dijo desesperada.

-_Ah sí?-_ dijo Santana de pronto, presionando débilmente el clítoris de Brittany, la joven rubia arqueó su espalda inmediatamente.-_ Me quieres dentro tuyo, no es así?-_ tentó un poco más Santana, al sentir lo húmeda que Brittany se encontraba.

-_Sí, San… maldición…-_ Santana adoraba ese momento en que Brittany maldecía, significaba que ya la estaba volviendo loca, así que por piedad tal vez Santana comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de Brittany.-_Ah San…_

_-Si no te vas conmigo a la universidad, quién te hará sentir así!-_ dijo Santana con lujuria al ver como Brittany se retorcía de placer.-_ Quién Brittany?-_ preguntó acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias.

-_Nadie… nadie…-_ gimió una vez más Brittany.-_ San… sólo has lo que sabes hacer!-_ Santana sin perder más tiempo introdujo 2 dedos dentro de su novia y la besó con desesperación. La espalda de Brittany se arqueaba sin cesar, mientras que el ritmo de los dedos de Santana aumentaba, la morena ayudaba a sus embestidas con su cadera, mientras escuchaba como los gemidos de Brittany inundaban la habitación.-_ Ah, San…-_ Santana continuaba con sus movimientos a un ritmo constante y admiraba a su novia, sus manos sujetando las sábanas de su cama, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca abierta en busca de aliento o liberando gemidos, sus caderas buscando el roce con su mano, su cabello despeinado y más, que la morena sin perder tiempo la besó, la besó con pasión y entrega y sintió como la presión en sus dedos aumentaba, pero continuó de todos modos con sus movimientos.-_ Ah Saaaaan… te amo…-_ gimió finalmente Brittany y Santana volvió a besarla con cariño.

Luego de unos segundos la morena cayó rendida sobre su novia y Brittany felizmente la abrazó.

-_Te amo San…-_ dijo exhausta Brittany.

-_Y yo a ti Britt…-_respondió con el mismo tono, Santana.-_ Y si esta no es una excusa para que vengas conmigo, ya no sé que será…_

_-Creo debo aprobar ese examen…-_ dijo Brittany seriamente.

_-Yo también lo creo… no podría vivir sin esto ni por una semana…-_ rió coquetamente Santana.

-_Disculpa?-_ molestó Brittany.

-_Brittany, no podría vivir ni un día sin ti.-_ dijo Santana mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de su novia.-_Te amo, hermosa._

_-Yo también te amo, San._

A/N: Espero que te guste, amor. Te amo.


End file.
